Driver-assistance systems aim to assist a driver in controlling a vehicle. Such an assistance of the driver may be provided by the following functions:                Displaying an environment in close range of the vehicle in order to avoid collisions with obstacles that are not located in the driver's direct field of vision;        Assuming some of the tasks of the driver in order to enhance the driving comfort for the driver;        Monitoring activities of the driver, and intervening in dangerous situations; and/or        Automated driving without the driver necessarily having to be present.        
In particular, the present invention relates to a method for displaying a vehicle environment with the aid of a composite view as it takes place especially in what is known as a surround view system. In such surround view systems, multiple cameras are typically mounted on a vehicle in such a way that a representation of a 360-degree view of the vehicle environment is made possible. As a rule, camera images from cameras disposed on the vehicle, usually four cameras, are projected onto a geometrical projection surface, which typically has the form of a bowl. This is done with the aid of an image point allocation (image mapping), which is based on an intrinsic and an extrinsic camera calibration.
German Patent Application No. DE 102011121473 A1 describes a method for displaying images on a display device of a motor vehicle by capturing a camera image of a surrounding region of the motor vehicle with the aid of a camera of the vehicle.
U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. 2014/0139676 A1 describes a vision system for a vehicle that includes at least one image sensor, a control, and a display.